The Accident
by Julian McQueen
Summary: A unfinished concept I made for another grimdark Housepets story, which I dropped. (WARNING: Contains blood, violence)


The Accident

It was past 4:00 am on a Sunday, and while most people and pets were still asleep in Babylon Gardens, one pet was wide awake. His mind was plagued by the thoughts of a certain purple furred cat, when ever he slept. He kept seeing himself and her holding each other, in one another's arms, as they kissed each other with so much passion and love, that it would put Cupid to shame. And they help one another close, as if at any moment they would be torn apart.

The pet that was plagued by these thoughts was the youthful and energetic dog named Peanut Butter Sandwich. And his mind and been plagued by these thoughts for a few months now, since that stormy night, when Grape found that picture of Fido and Sabrina kissing, colored to look like them and when she kissed him. And the dreams only seemed be getting "worse". The feline that haunted his mind every time he slept, the ever so level-headed and laid-back cat named Grape Jelly Sandwich. But the most important part was that Grape was Peanut's best and most…intimate friend. And Peanut loved her more then life itself and Grape knew how he felt about her and he hoped she felt the same way. And he wanted to be with her always, but the only problem was that he was a dog and she was a cat, and for them to be together would cause problems from the pets and probably the humans. Because of this, he was too scared to try having a relationship with Grape, but he knew that he would have to act before the chance slipped through his paws…

**One Year Later…**

Not much has changed since that night, one year ago and since then Peanut's dreams seemed to "mellow out" after that, with the occasional ones with Grape and the one with her that turned into…wet dreams. But he was quick to put that at the back of his mind, instead of thinking anymore about it…for the time being anyways.

It was a very beautiful spring day and one could find most of the pets of Babylon Gardens were enjoying it by playing at the park or by having fun in the neighborhood, playing fetch, Frisbee, catch and all around having a good time. But for Peanut, he simply sat under the big Oak tree at the top of the hill, which looked over Babylon Gardens, reflecting on all that had happened that year.

Things stayed relatively the same, but there seemed to be some odd and surprising things though. King was still living at Milton Ferrets Mansion, since his owner had not come back yet. Sasha broke up with Bino for good, since she got fed up with how Bino treated others, like Peanut and Joey, the cats, King and most importantly her.

But even though it seemed that King and Sasha are to together. King and Fox seemed to be acting very strange lately and hanging out even more then usual. And it seemed to be happening more often ever since the big fight between Fox and Bino.

_Bino slammed his fists on the podium. "And if we go to the summer bash, we'll have to share the community center with the cats. AND DO WE WANT THAT?!" A roar emitted from the crowd of over-enthusiastic dogs. However, there were a few that didn't say anything. _

_Like Fox, who was reading a book written by his favorite author, __Toya__ Hachijo, and trying his best to ignore what Bino said. This was not too much of a problem. Fox had been friends with a few of the cats for a long time, mainly Maxwell and Grape, so it wasn't likely that he would side with Bino over such a silly thing. However he lowered the book a few inches and peered into the crowd, hoping that at least King was smart enough to ignore this too._

_And he was. King was staring at his feet completely oblivious to Bino's conversation. He was reflecting the past few months, considering his transformation, his new life as a dog, and… other things. He glanced upward to see Fox smiling at him, only to quickly look down again, blushing slightly. "Why am I thinking this way?" The corgi thought. "Is it Pete's doing?" The corgi closed his eyes and sighed. "And even so, I don't think Fox thinks the same way…"_

"_HEY! OVER HERE! HELLO?!"_

_King shot his head upward and looked to see Bino looking at him, his eyes ablaze. "So you think that this meeting is the best time for nap. Think again!" Bino walked off the podium and up to King. Fox stood up and opened his muzzle to protest, but Bino cut him off. "You know something shorty? I didn't like your face the minute I first saw you. You look too suspicious." He jabbed a finger into King's chest. "And don't even think I don't know about Sasha cuddling with you last Christmas. I'm not a stupid fool like you." King blinked away a few tears; he didn't expect the transformation to make him more susceptible to insults. "Face it, you're useless to the club, you should just leave."_

_King wiped a few tears away and ran out of the clubhouse; the other dogs watching him leave. Suddenly Fox was in font of Bino, grabbing Bino by the collar. "What is your problem?! Do you have to treat everyone like crap?! He probably wasn't even interested in Sasha!" Bino rolled his eyes and smirked. "I know that." He scoffed. "I think he is more interested in you instead."_

_Fox removed his grasp on Bino's collar. "What?"_

_Bino dusted himself off before continuing. "Yeah, I've seen how he looks at you, the little faggot." _

_Fox stood still, his body felt frozen. Was King actually gay? _

_Fox broke his train of thought and looked at Bino, who was now positively irritated at King. "Ugh… He's worse than Grape." He looked over at Fox, who was now slightly red in the cheeks._

"_Oh fuck no. Not you too, Fox." Bino threw his hands in the air. "Please tell me you're not like "King Queer" too." Fox's eyes blazed as he grabbed Bino's collar again. "And what if I am, hmm? You going to pick on me too?" Fox whispered into Bino's ear. Bino's eyes widened as he realized what Fox meant. He looked around at the other dogs, who were silently watching the entire spectacle. He turned back to the husky and smirked. "Now there are two things that plaque our club." He said softly. "Queers and Cats."_

_A white blur hit Bino's face as he flew backward onto the ground. The other dogs stood up and formed a ring around Bino and Fox. Bino got up, whipped the blood that protruded from his nose, and ran towards Fox. Fox grabbed Bino's fists as the hound threw them. Bino made a small laugh. "I'm not surprised." He said. "You were always around King. I guess you fags always stand up for each other." Fox pushed forward, he had the advantage due to his body structure and strength. _

"_Or fuck for each other, it hardly matters."_

_Bino kicked Fox's leg, distracting him while Bino pulled his arms free. The second Fox regained his stance; he was met by a pair of blows from Bino, followed by a swift kick in the ribs. Fox stumbled and knelt to the ground. "Heh, I guess you're used to being in this position, eh Fox?" Bino said as he kicked Fox in the face. Suddenly, a burst of adrenaline ran through Fox's body, spurred by Bino's insults. The husky jumped up and did an open palm punch into Bino's chest, followed by a few punches to the stomach, a kick to the groin, and a roundhouse kick to the face. Bino staggered for a few seconds before collapsing out cold to the ground. "Yeah, but I guess you're used to being in this position a whole lot more." He said, a stream of blood tricking out his nose. He did a karate style pose. "Complements of your brother." He said, before walking out of the clubhouse to find King._

After which Bino was in the hospital again. In addition, when Bino was asked what the fight with Fox was about, all he said was that "Fox got mad about something I had said, then all I remember is nothing but black". This wasn't surprising since Fox gave Bino a concussion when he knocked him out. But when asked why he hurt Bino so badly, all Fox said was: "It doesn't involve you, so it's none of your concern, all you need to know is that I'm gay, and Bino and I are no longer friends."

Needless to say, everyone was taken back by Fox's actions even more so by the fact that he was gay. While most just accepted this, some judged him because of it. Everyone knew that Fox never liked what Bino did or had to say most of the time, but he stood by his side because they are…were best friends. Yet everyone was not at Fox, as they were at Bino. Even though he couldn't remember what happened, when he was told what happened by many of the witness to the event, Bino reacted like how Fox and many others expected him to, with disgust towards Fox about being a homosexual and to gays in general.

Yet none of that was as important to Peanut, or compared to what had happened…what was still happening, between him and Grape. It had started slow at first and he didn't notice at first, but when Grape started spending less time with him and more time with Max and the other cats. It was then that he realized what was happening. Grape only seemed to spend time with Peanut when she felt like it or when she didn't go on dates with Max. Moreover, it rocked Peanut to the core that his best friend hardly spent time with him anymore. He thought the only way to solve this problem was talk to Grape about it, but it didn't go at all like he thought it would…

"Should I really tell her how I feel about her spending so much time with the other cats and hardly anytime with me? But what if she gets mad and thinks I'm being selfish? What if she doesn't want to spend time together and be with Max and the other cats instead of me, what should I do? What if…"

What if, was that thought that kept going though Peanut's mind as he thought about what would happen if he told Grape about how he was feeling about her spending all her time hanging out with Max and the other cats in Babylon Gardens. And the outcome would only seem to get worse the more he thought about what could happen.

"What if Grape doesn't want to be best friends anymore, or hang out with me because I'm a dog?"

"_What am I thinking? Grape would never do that, she said so her self. Nothing would stop her from being my best friend. No matter what the other cats or dogs said about her. Nothing can tear our friendship; after all we have been through together. Now I got to stop thinking like this is the end of the world or something, I know Grape will here me out and understand where I'm coming from."_

Yet he could not ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that said this was going to end badly.

"G-Grape? Can I talk to you, it's really important?" There was no reply from the other side of the door. Putting his fears aside, Peanut opened the door enough to peek his head inside.

"Grape? Can I talk to you?" Peanut said. As he opened the door further and walked into her room scanning for any sign of her, taking notice that she had all the 'Pridelands' books and multiple posters and merchandise on her walls and shelves.

"She's not here." Peanut whispered to himself as he slumped his shoulder and lowered his head down in defeat.

"Who's not here?"

"AAAHHHHH!"

Peanut yelled as he jumped forward in shock, spinning around quickly to be met with Grape standing where he had been a moment ago, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Until she started laughing at the look on Peanut's face. All Peanut could do was stand there with a goofy look on his face until he started to laugh as well, but not as long as Grape was.

"Finished?" He asked.

"Ya." Grape replied, still snickering a bit.

"You didn't have to sneak up and scare me like that you know." Peanut said, as he turned away crossing his arms and pouting. Grape couldn't help, but let a small chuckle escape her lips at how Peanut was acting. She swiftly closed the distance between herself and him and draped her arms over his shoulders, as she lend into him in a lazy protective hug and noticed as he flinched at the sudden contact. _"Why is he so jumpy all of a sudden?"_

"Come on Peanut, you know I was only playing." Was her reply. She could feel him sigh and shrug his shoulders a bit, as he let a large breath he had been holding it in. Making Grape wonder if there was something wrong. "Yeah, I know, but it was still mean thing to do." Peanut said sighing again, with his arms still crossed and trying to be 'upset.' "You and I both know you would have done the same thing to me if you had the chance. Besides this is a little pay back for all my naps you have 'interrupted.' "I guess your right." Peanut said in defeat, as he unfolded his arms and hugged Grape's arms.

"Sssssooooooooo…you wanted to see me? Grape asked Peanut. Peanut became rigged, something that did not go unnoticed by Grape, as she asked this, as he remembering why he came to talk to her in the first place. "Yeah…I got to talk to you about something really important." He said, as he lifted Grape's arms off him, so he could turn around and talk to her face to face. Something Peanut was finding difficult to do, when he turned around and stared into those beautiful yellow eyes, which seemed to pierce into his very soul.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves for what he was about to ask and tell her. Opening his eyes, Peanut was met again with those eyes that cut through him, like a hot knife though butter, as Grape stared at him with curiosity, confusion, and…worry on her face.

"Grape, what I needed to tell you is that I-I-I..."

"What is it Peanut? Is there something wrong?"

Grape asked, with worry on her face and concern in her voice, as she her paws on his shoulders, as Peanut was stutter and looked a bit scared. "I…uh…just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow!" Peanut said quickly. _"Idiot!"_ Peanut thought to himself, for not just telling her._ "But at least I will get to hang ou-."_

"Sorry Peanut, but I'm going on a date with Max tomorrow."

Peanut's ears sagged down a bit more and his tail lay limp behind him at those words. "Oh... ok…umm, what about the day after that? Because there is going to be a special on the history channel on William Shakespeare and they are going to show some of his best plays that have been turned into movies and a new documentary at the end!" Peanut said excitedly. As he moved closer to Grape and put both his paws on each side of her hips as he got closer. _**"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."**_ Peanut quoted from Romeo in 'Romeo and Juliet,' with a playful tone, as he looked at her.

"I'd love to Peanut, but I got plans with Sabrina that day and I got plans with Max and some of the other cats the rest of the week too." Grape said shooting down Peanut's hope to spend time with her like an AA gun shooting down a plane.

The excitement Peanut displayed a moment ago was quickly washed away, replaced with sadness, his ears dropped down completely and his tail went limp at the sound of Grape's words.

"Well that figures." Peanut said frustrated, after a moment, as he let go of Grape and took a few steps back throwing his arms up in annoyance.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Grape demanded angrily. Her face turning sour, her ears moved back and her tail twitching in irritation at his comment.

"Oh I know! Let's start from the beginning, when you started to dating that fleabag alley cat Max!" Peanut said with venom dripping from his voice at the mention of Max's name.

"Shut up Peanut, you hardly even know Max!" Grape practically yelled angrily at Peanut, glaring at him all the while as he meet her glare.

"I know enough and seen enough about him to know that he never seems to be what he appears to be, he is always acting like he is hiding something!" Peanut yelled.

"He acts that way because he is different Peanut! He's has had a hard life…like me." Grape responded in a quieter voice.

"Is that the reason you hang out with him because you can relate to him?"

"NO! Peanut the reason I hang out with him is because we are dating and he has helped introduced me to other cats so I can hang out with them! Grape yelled.

"Well, ever since you started dating Max, all you ever do is go hang out with him or your other cat friends and little to no time with me!" Peanut responded angrily.

"You hardly spend time at home anymore, spending all your time with Max or some group of cats and you don't return home till some time in the early morning so tired that you fall asleep as soon as you walk into the house. You act like those cats that stay way from dogs and think they are to 'good' or something to be seen with a dog and you would rather spend all your time as ally or street cat, rather then spend time with me, your bes-."

*SLASH!*

Peanut screamed in pain as Grape's claws raked the left side of his face as he fell back onto the floor. His paws instantly went to cover the side of his face. Peanut's expression turned instantly from anger, and annoyance, to pain and fear, as tears and blood soaked his face and paws.

But Grape took no notice of this, or didn't seem to care, as she still had her right arm up with Peanut's blood on her claws and paw.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Grape screamed at Peanut, as he still held his face crying in pain, but that was nothing compared to the pain and hateful look of Grape glaring at him. Her ears flattened, and her muzzle wrinkled as she bared her teeth and hissed at him.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER call me a street cat and think I would rather have no home! I lived most of my life on my own fending for myself struggling to survive on the streets starving to death in the cold, rain, and snow, praying that I would find food and a warm place to stay before a dog killed me or animal control got me!"

Grape screamed at Peanut again. Lashing out with her right paw again and scratching another set of claw marks onto Peanut.

Peanut had never been so scared in his life until this very moment. At the complete mercy of Grape and all he could do was crawl backwards to put some distance between him and her until he backed himself against the wall. But Grape stepped forward and lashed out again, slashing another set of deep claw marks across the left side of his shoulder to his chest. Causing Peanut to scream in pain and agony at the new wound as new tears came to his eyes, as his blood soaked into his chest.

"You think that all I care about is Max and hanging out with Sabrina, and all of their cat friends?! Well let me tell you something. I can do what I want, and spend my time with who ever I want, got that!" Grape yelled. Peanut put his left arm up in a sad attempt to protect himself, causing her to lash out again and rack her claws across his forearm.

Peanut screamed in pain again as he felt as if his arm was cut to ribbons by Grape's claws. Doing the only thing he could, Peanut curled up into a tight ball crying even harder as he held his ruined arm.

"PLEASE STOP GRAPE! I-IT HURTS! S-STOP PLEASE!" Peanut screamed in pain and fear, but his pathetic begs for mercy feel upon deaf ears. All Peanut could do was curl up tighter into a ball, knowing that Grape wasn't done using her claws.

He was right.

Grape clawed at Peanut's back with both paws, digging her claws deeply into his flesh five times before she stopped. Panting and huffing with her arms hanging at her side taking a few steps back, all the while she continued to bare her teeth at him and glare at him with eyes that were filled with so much anger and hatred you'd think she was a demon. It wasn't till Grape got her breathing and anger under control did she realize that Peanut wasn't moving. The anger and hatred slowly being replaced by concern for Peanut, but the anger and hatred still remained as Grape slowly stepped toward Peanut.

As Grape drew closer she noticed that he started to tremble as she got closer to him. Reaching out her paw toward Peanut's face to get a look at him did she make eye contact with his right eye, and what she saw that eye caused her lose all the anger and hatred she had, because she saw nothing but fear and terror in his eye.

As Peanut saw Grape reaching her paw toward his face as he cautiously looked over his shoulder and suddenly clenched himself tighter.

"PLEASE GRAPE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T HURT ME ANY MORE! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. JUST PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE STOP, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Peanut screamed in fear. Grape looked at her paws, which were caked in Peanut's blood, as Mr. and Mrs. Sandwich bolted into the room.


End file.
